


two queens in a king sized bed

by beeetle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Korrasami Anniversary, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Married Life, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and korra and asami are domestic and adorable, and naga is there, it's the winter solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: It's the Winter Solstice in Republic City, and Korra and Asami agree to spend it together in quiet, domestic bliss.-holiday fluff to celebrate korrasami's six year anniversary of becoming canon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	two queens in a king sized bed

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking and reading! even if I don't reply, I read and appreciate every single comment. now enjoy this holiday domestic korrasami fluff <3
> 
> for those reading my she-ra fics, the next chapter of my college au will be uploaded soon!

“I’m home!”

Korra perked up at the sound of the front door closing behind Asami, poking her head out of the kitchen. Even on the Winter Solstice, Asami didn’t take a day off if there was a project to be completed.

“Hey, honey!”

Naga had gotten to her wife first, jumping up and licking Asami’s face before she could even take off her heels. The mere sound of Asami’s laughter echoing through the room turned Korra’s day from good to better, warming the room from the chill outside.

“Naga, down,” Korra chuckled, walking towards the door and getting Naga’s attention for long enough for Asami to take off her coat and scarf. Undoing her sable ponytail, Asami smiled softly and met her wife halfway.

“Hey there, bub,” she hummed, winding her arms around Korra’s shoulders. The brunette mirrored the action around Asami’s waist, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek and smiling against the skin

“How was work? Varrick wasn’t giving you too much trouble?”

Asami groaned into Korra’s shoulder, shoulders relaxing as Korra’s fingers carded across her scalp.

“It was bearable. All he really talked about was he and Zhu Li’s anniversary, which was sweet but it took us hours before we even thought about getting anything done,” she grumbled into her neck.

“It’s not like Varrick has ever been very productive.”

Asami chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Korra’s crown.

“That’s true,” she hummed. “Are you still okay to help me cook dinner?”

“Nope, because I’m already cooking.”

  
  


Asami pulled away from the hug, raising an eyebrow.

“Korra,” she drawled, receiving a lopsided grin in reply.

“Yeah ‘Sami? My forever girl, darling wife and love of my life?”

“I thought we were going to cook dinner together,” the CEO started, crossing her arms. She didn’t miss the slight pout of Korra’s bottom lip, head tilted down lightly but keeping those bright blue eyes locked on her.

“Well, yeah,” Korra started, fiddling with the ends of her hair, the same way she did six years ago when they reunited. “But then you were late coming back from work, and I knew you were gonna be tired, so I at least wanted to get us a head start.”

Even after close to a decade of knowing Korra, and six wonderful years of loving her, the simplest of actions the Avatar did were always the ones that took Asami by surprise. With both of them spending almost every waking moment surrounded with prying eyes, they knew that they could find comfort together with simple everyday gestures, in the home that they had built together. Even on the day they got engaged, they spent the night laughing at the fact they had both proposed at the same time, trading slow kisses and soft touches. Korra, regardless of how much she would deny, was a hopeless romantic. Asami softened under her wife’s gaze, taking Korra’s hand and gently kissing her knuckles.

“You’re too cute,” she chuckled, intertwining her fingers and dropping their hands to their sides. “Well, what are we making, and how much of a headstart do we have?”

Korra’s expression looked scarily close to Naga’s at meal time, her lopsided grin brightening the room.

“Five flavour soup, and pork buns!” she replied. “The dough should be almost done soon, we just need to make the filling and start on the soup.”

Asami’s cheeks warmed and her stomach gave a small rumble.

“Seaweed noodles too?” the CEO asked with a knowing smile. However, Korra shook her head.

“Mine are nowhere near as good as Narook’s!” she cried, squeezing her wife’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. “It’s like having a mini heartbreak every time I make them and then eat them, then realise how much better Narook’s are and just giving in and ordering them instead.”

Asami didn’t even realise she was laughing until Korra cried, “Stop laughing at me, ‘Sami!”

“I’m sorry! I forget how passionate you are about seaweed noodles,” she teased, bumping her hip against Korra’s, stifling a laugh as she actually managed to move the Avatar.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Korra grumbled in mock vex, poking out her tongue at the woman she loved, and watching with a smile as Asami did it back.

-

The smell of simmering soup wafted through the kitchen air, the pork buns neatly tucked into their bamboo steamer. As Korra poured two cups of rice wine, Asami fiddled with the radio to find a station that was actually playing music instead of mindless chatter, Naga curled up on the living room floor.

“Any luck?” Korra asked, walking to her wife’s side, handing her a cup of wine.

  
  


“Not yet, but I have a good feeling about this one,” Asami hummed, turning the dial ever so slightly. Surely enough, the crackling sounds turned into the soft sound of chimes and strings. Both of them instantly recognised it. They danced to the very same song on the day they got married. 

Korra watched Asami’s face light up at the familiar melody, green eyes bright and wide as she took a sip of wine then immediately set the cup down.

“C’mon,” she hummed, moving into the middle of the kitchen and holding her hands out to Korra. The Avatar quickly took a sip of her own wine, setting it down and joining Asami. One hand cradled Asami’s hip, the other taking her free hand and rubbing the band on her fourth finger. 

"Admiring your choice in rings 2 years later?”

“A little. Mainly admiring my choice in partner,” the Avatar replied, kissing her knuckles tenderly. Even after countless adventures across the nations and the Spirit world, and hearing more pieces of music than she could remember, the sound of her wife’s laughter was the most beautiful thing Korra had ever heard.

“You’re such a sap," Asami mumbled, the hand cupping Korra’s neck fiddling with the ribbon of her betrothal necklace.

“I honestly thought you would be used to it by now,” Korra mused. “Y’know, considering we’re married and everything.”

“Apparently not,” she chuckled, laughing quietly as Korra’s hand drew her closer by the waist. “But, it’s only been six years, and we have forever.”

Korra’s cheeks begin to ache from grinning.

“I mean, I did ask you to be my forever girl,” she cooed, pressing her head to her taller wife’s. “You can’t exactly go back on that.”

“I’d never want to,” Asami whispered. 

Foreheads pressed together, and swaying side to side in the kitchen of their home, the sound of soft laughter and strings wafter through the air. With every breath, the smell of soup and pork buns filled their noses, and with every beat their hearts grew warmer.

“Happy Winter Solstice, beautiful,” Korra whispered.

“Happy Winter Solstice,” she replied, pressing a feather light kiss to the Avatar’s forehead. “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips slotted together as natural as breathing, slow and tender. Pulling away with mirrored smiles, both Korra and Asami knew that a lifetime’s worth of kisses lay before them, and in the next lifetime and each one that came after, they would find each other once more and fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> korrasami have already been canon for six years, and I owe so much to this pairing. I was still in the closet when I watched Legend of Korra for the first time, and without this show I may have never come out. so, this was my thank you for Bryke, by writing this beautiful pairing in the happy ending the deserve, and one I know I'll have in a few years


End file.
